Doug Wright
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas, USA | nationality = United States | alma_mater = Yale University New York University | occupation = Playwright, librettist, screenwriter | spouse = David Clement | period = | genre = | ploys = | debut_works = | notable_works = | magnum_opus = I Am My Own Wife | collaborator = | influences = | influenced = | awards = }} Doug Wright (born 1962) is an American playwright, librettist, and screenwriter. He received the Pulitzer Prize for Drama in 2004 for his play, I Am My Own Wife. Biography Early years Wright was born in Dallas, Texas. He attended and graduated from Highland Park High School, in a suburb of Dallas, Texas, where he excelled in the theater department and was President of the Thespian Club in 1981. He earned his bachelor's degree from Yale University in 1985. He earned his M.F.A. from New York University. He is a member of the Dramatists Guild and serves on the boards of Yaddo and New York Theatre Workshop. He is a recipient of the William L. Bradley Fellowship at Yale University, the Charles MacArthur Fellowship at the Eugene O'Neill Theater Center, an HBO Fellowship in playwriting and the Alfred Hodder Fellowship at Princeton University. Career Wright’s play Quills premiered at Washington, D.C.'s Woolly Mammoth Theatre Company in 1995 and subsequently had its debut Off-Broadway at New York Theatre Workshop. The play recounts the imagined final days in the life of the Marquis de Sade. Quills garnered the 1995 Kesselring Prize for Best New American Play from the National Arts Club and, for Wright, a 1996 Village Voice Obie Award for Outstanding Achievement in Playwriting.[http://www.villagevoice.com/obies/index/1996 Village Voice Obies page] In 2000, Wright wrote the screenplay for [[Quills|the film version of Quills]] which starred Geoffrey Rush. Wright’s I Am My Own Wife was produced Off-Broadway by Playwrights Horizons in 2003. It transferred to Broadway where it won the Tony Award for Best Play, as well as the Pulitzer Prize for Drama. The subject of this one-person play, which starred Jefferson Mays, is the German transvestite Charlotte von Mahlsdorf. In 2006, Wright wrote the book for Grey Gardens, starring Christine Ebersole and Mary Louise Wilson. The musical is based on the Maysles brothers’ 1975 film documentary of the same title about Edith Ewing Bouvier Beale (“Big Edie”) and her daughter Edith Bouvier Beale (“Little Edie”), Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis’s aunt and cousin. He adapted the Disney's film The Little Mermaid for the Broadway musical, which opened in 2007. In 2009, he was commissioned by the La Jolla Playhouse to adapt and direct Creditors by August Strindberg. In another La Jolla commission, he wrote the book for the musical Hands on a Hardbody, with the score by Amanda Green and Trey Anastasio. The musical had a brief run on Broadway in March and April 2013 after premiering at the La Jolla Playhouse in 2012. For television, Wright worked on four pilots for producer Norman Lear and teleplays for Hallmark Entertainment and HBO. In film, Wright’s credits include screenplays for Fine Line Features, Fox Searchlight, and DreamWorks SKG. He is a member of the Dramatists Guild and serves on the board of New York Theatre Workshop. He is a recipient of the William L. Bradley Fellowship at Yale University, the Charles MacArthur Fellowship at the Eugene O'Neill Theater Center, an HBO Fellowship in playwriting and the Alfred Hodder Fellowship at Princeton University. In 2010 he was named a United States Artists Fellow.United States Artists Official Website Personal life Wright lives in New York City with his husband, singer/songwriter David Clement.Huff-Hannon, Joseph. "Love Stories: Doug Wright and David Clement", advocate.com, from The Advocate, November 4, 2008 Work ;Plays *''I Am My Own Wife'' *''Quills'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''The Stonewater Rapture'' *''Watbanaland'' *''Interrogating the Nude'' *''Unwrap Your Candy'' ;Musicals *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Grey Gardens'' *''Buzzsaw Berkeley'' *''Hands on a Hardbody'' ;Films *''Quills'' Awards and honors *2004 Tony Award for Best Play – I Am My Own Wife *2004 Pulitzer Prize for Drama – I Am My Own Wife *2005 Lambda Literary Award – I Am My Own Wife *2006 Toleranzpreis Europa – I Am My Own Wife References External links * * * * Production: Grey Gardens Working in the Theatre video by the American Theatre Wing, November 2006 Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:Gay writers Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Pulitzer Prize for Drama winners Category:Yale University alumni Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:LGBT dramatists and playwrights